Your Guardian Angel
by Convictions
Summary: Sophie always felt there was someone watching her...


"Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes?!" I yelled at my mother. "Let me live my own life!" I stormed into my room, and locked the door behind me. I retrieved my iPod from my desk drawer and plugged in the earphones. "You open this door right now, Sophie!" my mum yelled as she twisted and turned at the door knob. I ignored her and turned up the volume on my iPod. I flicked through my songs and settled for one of my favorites- Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I let the soft, acoustic notes fill my head. Why was my family so dysfunctional? My dad spent a lot of his time at work, and when he came home all he would do was yell and ignore us. My mother wasn't much different. She didn't work, but she was always yelling at me. Every mistake I made, when my results at school weren't as satisfactory as she wished and when I missed a spot while vacuuming the house.

My three siblings, Nicholas, Natalia and Angelina did not help our situation. They were still kids and never seemed to understand. Nicholas and Natalia are eight-year-old twins, and Angelina is twelve, stuck with the mind of a bratty eight year old.

I sighed. My mum had given up on the door, I could hear her raging around the house yelling something about disrespect and how I was banned from the TV for a week. Like I cared about the TV, I would much rather sit down with a good book, or sit out in the garden and draw the landscape. I turned up the iPod volume as far as it would go; I didn't want to hear my mum yell. I noticed the time; it was just past eleven thirty. I got up slowly and packed my bag for school tomorrow. As I passed my mirror my reflection caught my eye. I didn't look seventeen. I was short and skinny and could pass as a fifteen year old. I had long chestnut brown hair that hung below my elbows. My pale, freckled skin enhanced my piercing light blue eyes. I looked tired. Not tired, just lifeless. I got dressed into my pajamas and slid quietly into bed. It didn't take long before sleep engulfed me.

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock I got up slowly and looked out the window. I pushed aside the soft white curtains and saw storm clouds tinged with purple. I could see trees lean to the west, the wind looked strong today. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. As I walked I could hear my siblings bickering in the lounge room, and mum shouting at them to hurry up or they would be late to school.

I fished out a box of cereal from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge. I poured the milk into a small bowl and added cereal. Once I was done I washed the bowl and dried it with a dishcloth. I brushed my teeth, and hair, picked up my school bag and began my walk to school.

I spotted my best friend Theodora- Dora for short. Her long, dark brown hair blew wildly in the wind; she was leaning casually against the school gate. When she spotted me she squealed "Sophie!" then settled for a polite "Good morning". "How did you sleep?" she asked, her fog lamp brown eyes scrutinizing the shadows under my eyes. I laughed." Fine, you?"

"Yeah, alright". "What do you have first period?" she asked.

"Uhh, hang on" I maneuvered my bag to swing in front of me and got out my timetable. "Science" I announced. "What about you?"

"Math's" she groaned theatrically. The bell rang and we parted, "See you!" she called.

I trudged slowly to science class and sat behind a desk at the back. My friend Taylor sat on the chair beside mine. "Sup?" she said, popping her lips on the 'p'.

"The roof" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Very original Soph, what are you ten?"

"Maybe" I said shrugging my shoulders with a laugh.

Mr. Rogan picked up a stick of chalk from his drawer and began to write. He expected us to write as well, "Whatever is on the board, I expect in your books!" I recalled him saying once at the beginning of the school year. I got out my ruler and drew my signature wonky margin and began copying the notes from the blackboard. When I was done copying Mr. Rogan was giving us a lecture on something, but I wasn't exactly paying attention. Taylor nudged me. "Psst!" she whispered, like we used to do when we were ten. "Yes?" I laughed. She handed me and crinkled piece of folded paper. "What's this? I whispered. "Read it you freak!" she whispered playfully. I chuckled and opened the note slowly and set it on my table. It read:

_Me, Dora, Tasha and Nicole wanna go movies on Sunday, we're watching The Unborn._

_5:30 PM, You in????_

I picked up my pen and wrote on the bottom: _Of course!_

I slid the note back to Taylor. She grinned when she saw the response.

Tasha and Nicole were my other close friends. I hadn't known Tasha for very long, but her bouncy red curls and infectious laugh drew people to her. I had known Nicole since I was eight years old. She was incredibly nice and shy and often hid behind her dark blonde hair, she like Dora was my best friend and I often confided in her.

The rest of the school day dragged on and I was euphoric when the last bell rang, signifying the end of the day. I then remembered the stack of homework which was assigned and let out a quiet groan.

I was halfway home when I had to cross the quiet intersection. When I was in the middle of the street I heard tires scream around the corner, the unpleasant smell of burnt rubber reached my nose. I saw the car was speeding towards me- out of control. But I couldn't move, I couldn't run. It was like I was frozen in my spot. When the car was five meters from endangering my life a streak of white appeared- was it a person? I felt my self being whisked through the air, and then landed abruptly on my back on the other side of the road. My eyes darted back and forth, unable to make sense of what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" a beautiful voice asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: Hi guys. So I wrote a chapter of my story, and I just wanted to see if I should continue it, based on the number reviews or subscribers I get. **

**So yeah, if you like it send me a review and if I get a sufficient amount I'll continue.**

**If I don't end up getting any I don't think I'll continue. So yeah. **

**PS. If you're wondering, vampires will come in later. ;)**


End file.
